guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GWGamer12
Cape images If you forgot where you originally uploaded your guild cape image, it's at Image:Musketeers of Ascalonia's Cape.jpg. I deleted the second one you just uploaded since it was a duplicate and because it had a generic name. —Dr Ishmael 19:20, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Rocky Start Hi, and welcome to the wiki! I'm sorry you got off to a rocky start; we certainly need more people who expend their time and effort to make this wiki better. That said, adjusting to the ways of the wiki (and even to the ways of this wiki if you are used to another community) takes time, and disagreements are bound to occur. Please don't let that dishearten you. I have written quite a bit on Talk:Yak's Bend to Lion's Arch#Ownership to explain that more; please don't feel that this is directed just at you; what I wrote goes for everybody (yes, for me, too). Ideally, when this is over, we will have found a solution that means that the things that you feel are important have their proper place on this wiki. If there is anything I can do to help bring that about, please tell me - here on this page, or contact me privately (via or irc). --◄mendel► 07:02, 7 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Rocky Start Well first of all, I just wanted to say I admire how you write lol. Second, I'm just going to give up the fight to keep my page because it seems pointless and immature. This is the first "wiki" community I've ever been in so I don't really know all the rules and basic rights but ok. Thanks for understanding, and I'll try to keep writing articles if need be. I will try not to let this incident discourage me. --GWGamer12 00:02, 9 January 2009 (UTC)GWGamer12 Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 14:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC)